darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fog Door (Dark Souls II)
Fog Doors are barriers between areas located throughout Drangleic in Dark Souls II. General information Fog doors will either act as a barrier in between two areas, or more commonly will indicate an impending boss fight. They will be used upon activating the prompt to Enter the mist. If it is approached from behind, the prompt will read Traverse the mist from behind. Fog doors that appear because of a boss can only be used as an entrance, and cannot be exited through. These doors will not disappear until the boss has been killed. These fog doors will also reappear if the player is invaded, or summons a shade for assistance. Going through these fog doors will cause invaders and shades to disappear. Locations Drangleic *Things Betwixt **One off to the left as soon as the player exits the tunnel after the area bonfire. **One shortly after that, to the right while walking away from the tunnel. **One in the area that follows the previous gate, after climbing a ladder near where an Amber Herb is acquired. **One off to the left further down the path, leading to an area with a tree that can be kicked down. *Forest of Fallen Giants **Near the Heide Knight with a Hollow Infantry pretending to be dead nearby. **Down the ladder in Cardinal Tower, with a Hollow Royal Soldier pretending to be dead nearby. **Guarded by two Hollow Royal Soldiers just past an Ironclad Soldier near where the Halberd is picked up. **Entrance to The Last Giant fight. **Entrance to The Pursuer fight. *Heide's Tower of Flame **Entrance to the Dragonrider fight. **Entrance to the Old Dragonslayer fight. *No-man's Wharf **Entrance to the Flexile Sentry fight. *The Lost Bastille **Entrance to the Ruin Sentinels fight. *Belfry Luna **Entrance to the area. **Entrance to the Belfry Gargoyles fight. *Sinner's Rise **Entrance to the area **Entrance to the Lost Sinner fight. *Huntsman's Copse **Entrance to the Skeleton Lords fight. *Undead Purgatory **Entrance to the Executioner's Chariot fight. *Earthen Peak **Entrance to the Covetous Demon fight. **After a group of Manikins, opposite where the windmill is burned down. **Entrance to the Mytha, the Baneful Queen fight. *Iron Keep **Entrance to the Smelter Demon fight. **After the area which allows platforms to be dropped by stepping on buttons, behind an Ironclad Soldier, near an item on a corpse. **Entrance to the Old Iron King fight. *Belfry Sol **Entrance to the area. **Exit of the area. *Shaded Woods **Entrance to the Scorpioness Najka fight. *Doors of Pharros **Entrance to the Royal Rat Authority fight. *Brightstone Cove Tseldora **Entrance to the Prowling Magus and Congregation fight. **Entrance to The Duke's Dear Freja fight. *Grave of Saints **Entrance to the Royal Rat Vanguard fight. *The Gutter **Near where the Corrosive Ant Queen is located, near the end of the area. *Black Gulch **Entrance to the area **Entrance to The Rotten fight. *Drangleic Castle **Entrance to the Dual Dragonriders fight. **Entrance to the Looking Glass Knight fight. **Entrance to the Throne Watcher and Defender and Nashandra fights, as they both take place in the same room. *Shrine of Amana **After killing multiple Amana Shrine Maidens and Lindelt Clerics, leading to the third bonfire of the area. **Entrance to the Demon of Song fight. *Undead Crypt **After killing two Royal Guards shortly after entering the area, this fog gate will lead to the second bonfire of the area. **Entrance to the Velstadt, the Royal Aegis fight. **Entrance to the Vendrick fight, after he has been activated as a fight. *Aldia's Keep **Entrance to the Guardian Dragon fight. *Dragon Shrine **Entrance to the Ancient Dragon fight, after he has been activated as a fight. *Memory of Jeigh **Entrance to the Giant Lord fight. Shulva, Sanctum City *Cave of the Dead **Entrance to the area. **Entrance to the Afflicted Graverobber, Ancient Soldier Varg, and Cerah the Old Explorer fight. *Dragon's Sanctum **Entrance to the Elana, the Squalid Queen fight. *Dragon's Rest **Entrance to the Sinh, the Slumbering Dragon fight. Brume Tower *Brume Tower **Entrance to the Fume Knight fight. *Iron Passage **Entrance to the Smelter Demon fight. *Memory of the Old Iron King **Entrance to the Sir Alonne fight. Frozen Eleum Loyce *Frozen Eleum Loyce **Entrance to the Aava, the King's Pet fight. *Grand Cathedral **Entrance to the Burnt Ivory King fight. *Frigid Outskirts **Entrance to the Lud, the King's Pet & Zallen, the King's Pet fight. Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay